


The Rise of Doom

by Xailey



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xailey/pseuds/Xailey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel Richards watches as his parents are murdered in front of him and takes up the mantle of Doom to avenge their deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably not start a new fic when I have others to write. Expect either really fast updates or really slow ones.

Blood pooled on the floor in front of Nate, congealing around the bodies of his parents and soaking into the knees of his pants. His hands slipped over their shoulders as he shook them part of him wishing, hoping, this was all just a dream he could wake up from, that he could wake them up from. Yet all it did was cover his hands in their blood and cause him to cry harder. They had been together at the end at least, their bodies only inches apart. He looked up, across the bodies to a glass case at the end of their lab. Getting up and walking over to the case, he picked up the metal mask inside and brought it to his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am about 100% sure I am the only person who would think to make Nate Richards, Reed Richards, and Victor von Doom a family so this should interesting. Also I will edit this later when it's not almost two in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunny with a chance of the Wrecking Crew, a normal day in New York. Stature and Doom got to the scene at about the same time, a coincidence that had been occurring for past few weeks. They had learned to work together during their many coincidental encounters and the Wrecking Crew was defeated in no time. Like many of the other times Stature sat on top of one of the buildings in the area, shrinking as she did until she was back to regular size, and Doom followed her up with his armor.

“Good work out there today” said Cassie, brushing back strands of blonde hair from her face.

“Uh, you too” he said, sitting beside her. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Um ok? Go for it” The look on her face made her seem worried.

“We’ve been spending time together for a few weeks now and fighting together even longer and I’ve come to trust you.” Doom began. He was sweating and nervous though he knew she would never see it behind his mask. “I want to show you my secret identity.”

“Oh, ok, wow.” she seemed relieved. “That is not what I was expecting you to say.”

“What did you think I was going to say?”

“I have no idea, but not that.”

“Well here goes.” He pulled his green hood back and took the mask from his face.

“You’re the son of Reed Richards and Victor von Doom.” said Cassie. “I guess it should have been obvious. Doom is your last name after all.”

“It’s Richards actually. Nate Richards.” he replied. “But I wanted something to remind me of where I came from and why I put on this mask. That’s why I call myself Doom.”

“You know, I saw it on the news when your parents died. Everyone was shocked and kind of worried about Latveria’s future without their leader. There were rumors going around that Doctor Richards couldn’t die since the Accident.” Cassie said. “I never heard anything about you. The only reason I knew you survived was because they showed footage from the funeral. Other than your birth there isn’t a whole lot of information out there about you.”

“Yeah, my dads tried to keep the media away from me so I could live as normal of a life as possible.” he said “I wanted to tell you about myself, but it looks like I have a lot more to tell than I thought. Maybe I should start at the beginning, the very beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic is meant to written as Nate telling the story to Cassie, but each chapter of his "storytelling" won't reflect exactly what he is saying to her which is why it is written in third person and there are some events that he probably wouldn't know about. Which means the next chapter takes place in the past.
> 
> I probably shouldn't make a habit of updating at 1-2 in the morning, but I probably will.


End file.
